CC-7007, Niso (Timeline B)
Background During the Battle of Battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY, Niso was a Clone Captain leading 4 platoons in an assault on several droid gun stations. Niso managed to destroy all 5 gun stations, only few wounded. After the battle, Niso received a bronze star for saving 5 of his men from a hailfire droid. Sometime later, Niso and his troops became part of the 144th Legion. Before the switch to Phase II armor, Niso had reached the rank of Major. Clone Wars During the Battle of Geonosis, the horrible battle that begun the Clone Wars, Niso was a clone captain leading 20 clone troopers with one goal: To destroy all CIS anti-aircraft cannons. Stationed on the RAS Divinator, Niso and his soldiers boarded an LAAT and prepared for real war. The LAAT swarmed out with several others and landed in a canyon not too far away from Petranaki Arena. Quickly, they charged off of the gunship and took cover, where they were confronted by Geonosian Warriors and Battle Droids almost instantly. Niso ordered his men to stand their ground and they began to repel the enemy untill they reached the first cannon. Once they had their first target in sight, all heck broke lose. A dwarf spider droid blew the rocks in front of them to mere rubble. Thankfully, the team's rocket-trooper responded fast enough to send a rocket straight into the droid. However, a problem still remained. There was still sniper fire and an almost unlimited wave of Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids coming right at them. Niso ordered his riflemen to gun down the the Super Battle Droids and told five others to set up a grenade position and start tossing "Droid poppers". The EMP grenades caused the SBDs to malfunction and then they were easily gunned down. The clones poured into the door to the structure and completely destroyed any droids that got in the way. They managed to reach the controls, set the charges and than blew the structure into a million tiny pieces. Target one down. The second and third targets would easily fall but when they reached the fourth, things got interesting. Hailfire droids, SBDs, Geos, and Battle droids stood ready to finally stop the Clones. The Hailfire droids charged forward and began launching missiles which caused the most damage to the clone advance. Niso managed to save five clone troopers from a hailfire droid by firing his missile launcher into one of the droids, for this, Niso would receive a bronze star. The Rocket-Troopers took care of the hailfire droids eventually, but SBDs continued to remain a threat. Almost out of droid poppers, Niso order his riflemen to all at once fire on the nearest SBD. One by one, the clone troopers picked off SBDs. Amazingly, the tactic worked. The Clones stormed inside the final structure, set the charges, and blew it straight back to hell. Niso and his men had emerged victorious and ready for whatever the war would throw at them. Battle of Atraken Atraken, once a rich source of doonium , became a battleground when CIS protectionist forces refused to relinquish control of the mining operation there. Entrenched in the planet’s crust for nearly a year, the Separatists unleashed biochemical agents to deter the Republic Clone Troopers. The toxins resulted in the death of thousands of civilian casualties as the toxins seeped into much of the planet’s water. Niso was in charge of clearing CIS bunkers and underground tunnels loaded with officers and droids. Niso, by a miracle managed to survive the entire Battle of Atraken, however he seen many of his fellow clone troopers fall before him and witnessed many deaths of not only other clones but poisoned civilians. To this very day, this is one of the few battles Niso refuses to talk about due to the horrible losses and deaths that occured over that hellish battle. Battle of Muunilinst Four months after the Battle of Geonosis, the Galactic Republic invaded Muunilinst to put a curb on CIS funding and battle droid production. The plan was to storm the planet while a group of ARC troopers inside eliminated the key defenses to the city. When the bounty hunter Durge began to heavily damage the clone ranks with his group of IG lancer droids, General Obi Wan Kenobi responded by leading a group of Clone Lancer Troopers to meet Durge's forces. One of those Lancer Troopers was Clone Captain Niso. Riding a 105-K lancer bike and armed with a power lance, Niso charged forward with several other Lancer Troopers to combat the IG-droids. He managed to get 15 kills before he was knocked clean off his swoopbike by Durge, however, Niso survived uninjured. Vong War (Coming soon.) Third Republic When the Golden Empire was formed, Darth Mallous made a copy of Major Niso along with several other famous clones troopers. After Dak was captured by Admiral Phalanx and than was sent back as a Republic Spy, he began recruiting other clones for the Republic. Niso ended up taking Dak's offer and joined the Third Republic. Niso took part in several well-known battles and was aboard RSS Defiant when it was drawn into a wormhole. Odyssey Shortly after the Defiant appeared on the other side of the wormhole generated in SOTF, Niso ran to a viewport only to find unfamiliar stars twinkle back at him. Seconds afterwards, Clone Commander Bly and several other members of the bridgecrew began to freak out and go crazy. Niso - though shocked, managed to keep his sanity and was able to restore order back to his troops. Fourth Republic Almost four milennia later, Niso was still alive due to being in suspended animation and some of the effects of the wormhole. Niso also still remained in Admiral Phalanx's private army. When the Fourth Republic was founded, he and the 144th legion were used as the marine forces aboard the RSS Defiant. In the Confederacy-Republic War, Niso and the other clone troopers of the 144th legion became war heros. Shade In shade, Niso was been promoted to the rank of Colonel and served on the RAS Hornet. His direct superior on the ship was Clone Commander Tighe. Niso has tooken part in several battles on the Hornet and was even sent on a recon mission to Hoth to investigate a series of explosions and why the Shade Imperium had recently been there. During his search, he accidently caused The C.I.U.S. (Timeline B) to disband themselves. Niso has also developed a extreme dislike for the droid "Gamma" for being rude, annoying, and having no respect for human life. At one point, Morgoth, Athena,Commander Bly, and Niso were all pointing their weapons at Gamma ready to kill him. During the final battle against the Ravager, Niso and a team of marines captured Dr. Grovel and put him into the Hornet's detention area. Niso later returned to the Ravager to further help in the operation and to investigate Acheron's room for anything of use. He returned to the Ravager's bridge later only to find that Dak had become the leader of the Chiss Military and that Commander Bly was now in charge of the 144th Division. Triumphant Shadows (Timeline C) CC-7007 Niso, was one of General Nova's top ARCs and his number best sniper. Niso was so extremely skilled with sniping, that Emperor Mallous himself used Niso to eliminate hundreds of militant and political officals alike. The actual number of kills obtained by Niso is unknown as Sector Ten prohibits such infomation, but Niso claims that the last time he checked the number exceeded a thousand. ARC Colonel Niso made his first appearance during the attempted execution of the Republic Chief of State on Dagobah to lure out the jedi rebellion. It was during this that Darth Revordus failed to execute her in time and the rebels freed and retreated with the Chief of State. Enjoying the thrill of the hunt, Niso proceeded to track them down using the imprints left by them in environment, like a true hunter. Even though his HUD and equipment had been deactivated by an emp burst, he was able to track the Chief of State and her protectors to a transport, but he was too late. As soon as he attempted to take it out, it flew off in a haste. He was later ordered by Revordus to asist him in scouting out an underwater base that was located in a lake near the execution site. During this time, Niso attempted to be as polite as possible, but the sith lord's constant blaming and attitude greatly annoyed him. Nevertheless, Niso voiced his opinion to Revordus once, but in a respectful as possible way. By the end of the mission, the two seemed neutral toward each other. Niso greatly respected Revordus's prowess as a fellow hunter, but was not so impressed by his irritablity. Armor and Weapons In the Clone Wars, Niso wore Clone Sharpshooter armor with his signature cobalt trimmings. During the time of the Golden Empire and the Odyssey, Niso wore clone trooper armor with an ARC-styled rangefinder. In shade, Niso is armed with ARC-styled powered assault armor that has shielding, life support, built-in-helmet hud, and magnetic weapon holder strips. It also has his signature cobalt paint on it. He has a secondary set of armor he refers to as "Ghillie Armor". It has all of the features as his main armor only it is specially designed for recon missions. It's camouflaged clone armor with strips of foilage covering it - forming a perfect Ghillie suit. In Triumphant Shadows, Niso wears armor like his fellow ARCs and Cultic Troopers, but his addon equipment varies. Personality and traits Niso was an marksman sniper and independent thinker. He was able to come up with battle-plans for even the most impossible land-based missions. His elite training taught him how to use stealth to his advantage. He mainly used sniper weapons, but at times he use battle-rifles and blaster pistols. In the Shade RPG, he was best friends with Dak and Bly and was willing to risk his life to protect to two. However, in the Odyssey RPG... it seems that Bly and Niso apparently hate each other, this would lead others to think that some sort of event during the Odyssey RPG caused them both to become friends. Oh, and he has a Scottish accent. In Triumphant Shadows, Niso has remained a marksman sniper and independent thinker, but his skill with the art of sniping has increased greatly. He is arguably the best human marksman in the entire galaxy, surpassing the skill of Tev Thornton, the other snipers of the GE, and snipers of other factions. Quotes "These moppets have no idea we're even here." ~ Niso referring to CIUS troopers during Operation Hoth Blizzard "easssy lad, don't do anything stupid." ~ Niso to Steel during Operation Hoth Blizzard "Does the clanker have to c-" "Shut up and get on board." "Yes sir!" ~ Niso and Dak before the first mission to the Ravager Timeline C quotes "Hey! Hey! Look over here! Look over he-oh shavit." ~ Niso creates a distraction for Darth Revordus Behind the scenes Niso was based off Captain MacMillan from Call of Duty Modern Warfare. Category:Characters Category:Fourth Republic Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article